Stony
by WriterStuck8
Summary: "Here, I'll fix that for you." Tony said, walking up to the door in question and ready to show Steve who's boss. He casually tugged at the door handle. 'Stuck…' he thought, but not before pulling again, this time harder. His drink sloshed out of the glass and onto his shirt, at which point he stopped, "What the fuck…" he murmured. Leave reviews, let me know if you want more! :D


Rain pelted against the windows, the clouds were gray and unappealing to the blonde haired arts student. Mr. Stark a young philanthropist was with Steve working with him on a new plan, with the threat of possible death still on the line this often happened. The two would get together and discuss other ways of stopping Loki. Every now and again Tony would cause a problem picking a part Steve's ideas, Causing the blonde to walk out of the room, normally he would go sit in another room and take a breather while Tony poured himself a drink, but the wasn't the case this time.

"…If you have better ideas then I'll fucking leave." Steve got up and walked out of the door leaving the other to his thoughts.

"I wouldn't say my ideas are better." Tony paused to stare incriminating at Steve before continuing, "Just that yours aren't good."

Steve looked blatantly annoyed as Tony kept talking, "So, perhaps you should take a break and get back to me when you've actually thought something through." Tony turned his back to Steve once more and began fixing himself a glass of scotch.

"Why do you even come here?" Steve retorted a loud clicking sound distracting him momentarily. He didn't bother waiting for a response, walking over to the big steal doors he pulled the handle and almost fell back as the door didn't move. "…What the?" He got up and tried again confirming his thoughts. "…We're locked in this room.."

There wasn't a window breakable and the others doors had been sealed months ago. The rain continued to fall as Steve paced back and forth. "…Why are we locked in, who could have locked us in?"

Tony turned around slowly and casually sipped on his drink. He stared as Steve struggling with the door, smirking at his incompetence.

"Here, I'll fix that for you." Tony said, walking up to the door in question and ready to show Steve _who's boss_. He casually tugged at the door handle. 'Stuck…' he thought, but not before pulling again, this time harder. His drink sloshed out of the glass and onto his shirt, at which point he stopped, "What the fuck…" he murmured.

"What now smart ass." Steve chuckled and stopped pacing to face the other and raise a brow, "Did you think it was going to magically unlock? There aren't any door fairies here. Once the door is locked your fucked until its disarmed from the panel." He said rolling his eyes. "You were the last person in.. Did you lock the door?" He asked stepping closer to glare at the other male.

"You see, this is what I mean. You continually spew idiocy from your mouth, " Tony said, sipping his drink again, "and no, why the hell would I lock the door, to be trapped in here with you?" Tony thought to himself about the one truth Steve had included in his statement, and these doors were not coming unlocked any time soon.

"If you didn't lock the door, then who did?" He asked blankly staring at Tony.

He felt his heart race quicken, "_I can't be stuck here with him…" _He shoved passed the taller male to get his keys and shove them in his pocket. '..I bet he did lock the door.." He mumbled under his breath scowling.

"How should I know?" Tony snapped. "If I did, I assure you we would be out of here by now." He retained his smooth and casual expression, but he could feel his palms getting sweatier, "_I don't know if I could take being alone with him for god knows how long…" _He thought.

"With how well your brain doesn't work if you had locked us in here I doubt we'd be out.." Steve snickered and stared at the other challenging him with his look. "What's wrong Tony?"

"Oh shut the hell up. I know how the fucking doors work, I could get us out if there was a way." Tony remained calm and leaned against the wall again, trying to disregard the other hero's scone comment.

Steve smirked and walked over to the other standing in from of him blocking him from moving. "You going to make me?" He chuckles staring the other down.

Tony smirked at Steve's childish remark. He set his now empty glass on the table beside him, and grabbed Steve's chin, pulling him in. He forced Steve's lips upon his own, and Tony kissed him hard and passionately.

It was then that Tony broke away. Just for a moment, and only to exclaim "You better fucking believe I will."

Steve's face turned completely red and he looked up at Tony biting his lip. "…I.." He didn't hesitate to reconnect there lips pressing his body against the taller males with a groan escaping him.

"Hah," Tony mumbled through Steve's lips, smirking. He wrapped his arms around him and pressed his tongue into Steve's mouth, hearing him moan when they touched for the first time.

Steve parted his lips and wrapped his arms around Tony's neck threading his fingers threw his hair, fighting for dominance with the muscle that invaded his mouth. "..mm"

Tony pushed himself away from the door more and moved his hands lower, towards Steve's ass. He pressed his tongue against Steve's and dipped his fingers beneath his jeans, feeling Steve press into him more with the cool touch of his fingers on his skin.

The blonde shudders and pulls away with a low gasp, he grinds his arousal against Tony's leaning forward to moan into the others neck before licking and kissing the skin there. "..Fuck…" How long had this been building up.

Tony gave a tiny moan and moved his hands up Steve's side, feeling his tight, soft skin. He moved his hand to the front and felt his nipples, twisting them slightly and loving the feeling of Steve pressing against him harder in his lust.

Written By Captain and Homo

Edited By Dylan-underscore-wayne


End file.
